Just Like Us
by thecosmicwind
Summary: After stopping yet another argument between Amanda and Sonny, Olivia thinks about the similarities between their partnership and the partnership of her and Elliot. It's a cute little thing, little EO at the end. Rated T.


**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm here with a new one-shot. This one shot came about after a conversation with my friend Aubrey. In this, it's set in current year but a little different, as you'll read on. Olivia hears Amanda and Sonny fighting, then she sees the similarities between their partnership, and her and Elliot's partnership.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Just Like Us ONESHOT**

The Southern sounding voice was yelling, combined with the deep, Italian-American accident that was trying hard to talk over the female. The yelling - yet another debate over the outcome of this latest case - filtered through the squad room and into the office of the seasoned Lieutenant, who paused from the paperwork she was doing to listen to what was being said now. She sighed and pushed her glasses up onto her forehead before squeezing the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in despair.

"Olivia."

She opened her eyes, spotting her newest detective standing at the door; "What's up Kathleen?"

The blonde-haired girl jutted her chin in the direction of the plasma screen in the corner, where the two arguing detectives were stood; "Can you...uh...I tried to get them to stop arguing so much but-"

"I got it Katie, don't worry." Olivia replied with a shake of the head. She pushed herself up from the desk and walked out of the office with Kathleen trailing behind her, the heels of her boots clicking against the linoleum floor before she stopped to stand in the middle of the squad room;

"Okay enough, knock it off!"

The two younger detectives immediately stopped and whirled around, and their gaze flicked from the fiery, intimidating eyes of their lieutenant to the floor. The lieutenant did the normal thing she did when the two fought - gave them a quick earful about how they needed to focus on the facts, work together and actually listen, then warned that if they didn't do that, she would write them up. She then told them she didn't want to have to say anything about their arguing again today and told them to get to work on their DD5s that she needed, then headed back into her office and closed the door.

She sat herself down at the desk and resumed her paperwork. She could hear the two voices again and she looked up, watching the two of them through the blinds of her office. They were standing at the screen together, now chatting together and looking at an open file together. She watched them share a high five and a nod before they then went to their joined desks and began working on their paperwork while chatting to each other. A small smile formed on Olivia's lips, and a feeling of nostalgia formed inside of her as she watched their dynamic.

In them, she saw her and her former partner, Elliot Stabler.

Amanda and Sonny were a lot like Olivia and Elliot had been. While his temper was not nearly as bad as Elliot's had been, Sonny was the rage and anger at the crime and and was always ready to beat up a perp. Amanda was the compassion for the victim, one that would hug a victim and make sure they knew they were safe and had someone to rely on. The two had been partnered up numerous times over the last few years, and that allowed Olivia to see their dynamic, and to see how perfectly they fit together. They balanced each other out and kept each other calm for the most part, and together, they were able to get confessions out of the sickest criminals and had one of the highest case closure rates within the NYPD, a high rate that hadn't been seen since the former dynamic duo of Benson and Stabler.

But when they fought, they could fight, and that's when Olivia could really see the traces of her and Elliot in the two. Amanda and Sonny had the ability to fight and hit below the belt. Some would say they were volatile, as they would fight so dirty and knew just how to hurt each other. Olivia knew that all too well as that's what people would notice about her and Elliot - they were considered volatile, with the ability to fight and hit below the belt, saying things they knew would hurt each other but not caring at all because when they were mad, they wanted to hurt each other. The number of screaming matches they had as partners was probably close to the amount that Amanda and Sonny had, had as well, and everytime she had to tell them to knock it off, she would wonder if this was what Cragen felt like when she and Elliot were fighting.

Yet when Amanda and Sonny were on a good page and not fighting, it was the best thing in the world. They would laugh and joke, steal glances at each other and eat their lunch together. At those moments, Olivia would see the most similarities between them, and her and Elliot. All those moments - the good moments - when the former dynamic duo would steal glances over their joined desks, silently communicating without using words; or those other moments where they'd enjoy a Chinese take out for lunch and dinner in the lounge while laughing and sharing jokes that only they understood. Olivia and Elliot had, had a ridiculous amount of chemistry and a bond like no other in the NYPD, one much like she saw with Amanda and Sonny now.

And the other similarity she saw - the love. First it was Sonny; that puppy dog look he would give Amanda, the way he would laugh and smile and watch her with everything she did. Then, Amanda reciprocated and began to look at Sonny the same way, especially after he would help to look after her daughter. She would blush and smile at him, nudge him or touch his arm. Their actions were much like those of Elliot and Olivia, when they first started to fall for each other. Every subtle glance and touch, every blush and every giggle. It was all there.

So, whenever Olivia watched Amanda and Sonny together - much like she was doing now - all she could think about was the twelve years she spent in a partnership that was much like theirs. In some twisted-up way, the partnership of Amanda and Sonny was much like the partnership of her and Elliot. With every good and bad moment, it was almost like looking into a mirror or something.

Her door opened, capturing her attention from watching the detectives through her blinds. Her lips curled into a smile instantly as the man entered the office, dressed in a pair of jeans and grey t-shirt and grey hoodie, with his grey and white sneakers.

"Well hello..." she stood up to greet him, slipping her arms around his neck; "Enjoyed your day off?"

He leaned in to kiss her, humming softly against her lips before pulling away; "I did, and now I'm here to take you to our diner for dinner." He ran his hand down her back before stopping on her bottom; "So what do you say - go out and have a greasy dinner with me, Missus Stabler?"

Olivia chucked, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes that had kept her grounded for twenty years, and the same eyes that she'd been waking up to for the last seven years, and those same eyes that she stared into when they spoke their vows six years earlier.

Six years later and her heart still fluttered at the sound of ' _Missus Stabler'_ ; being called that would always fill her heart with joy.

"I would love to get dinner, Mister Stabler," she pressed a kiss to his lips; "Lucy didn't mind keeping Noah for a while longer?"

"Not at all, and Noah was definitely down to staying longer since Lucy's mother is making spaghetti." Elliot chuckled as he watched his wife pack up her things. Olivia laughed as she grabbed her things, then allowed Elliot to help her into her blazer. As he helped her, she was looking through her blinds again, watching as Amanda perched herself on the edge of Sonny's desk. The two of them were smiling at each other as they looked over some information in a file then shared another high five; their fight seemed to be forgotten and they were on a good page again.

"They remind you of us, don't they?"

Olivia smiled, nodding her head as she turned to face him again.

"Yeah," she then leaned in and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips; "I just hope it doesn't take them forever to get to this...like it took us."

Elliot simply chuckled and grabbed her bag for her, before keeping his arm around her waist as he led her out of her office. The two quickly stopped to hug Kathleen, who was perched on the edge of Fin's desk while chatting to him, and the blonde-haired girl kissed the cheeks of both her father and stepmother. The couple bid farewell to the rest of the squad before leaving together.

And Olivia couldn't help but smile to herself as her mind briefly flashed to Amanda and Sonny, then to her and Elliot again. She chuckled to herself as she and Elliot stepped into the elevator, their hands locked together.

" _Yep,"_ she thought to herself, _"They are just like us."_

* * *

 ** _And there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave some feedback! Until next time...xoxo_**


End file.
